Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 13: A Watery Mission
Chapter 13: A Watery Mission. Skye flew back to The Lookout and saw Ryder playing Frisbee with Chase, Rocky, and Zuma. "Ryder!" Skye called out desperately before landing on the ground and running to Ryder. Once she was next to Ryder, she started crying. "Yes Skye, what's- Skye, why are you crying?" Ryder asked in shock. "It's Marshall. I just saw him getting sprayed by Shawn who was wearing his Pup-Pack and spraying him into rocks and stuff!" Skye explained before crying some more. "What?! How could this happen?!" Ryder asked in disbelief. Snowflake then came over to the other pups with Rubble. "It's my fault, Ryder. I went into the forest without a pup and got caught by Shawn. He sprayed me with Marshall's fire hose, said some mean things, and then I ran back to The Lookout. I told Marshall and he went to confront Shawn," Snowflake explained. "Snowflake! Why didn't you tell me? And how did Shawn even get Marshall's Pup-Pack?" Ryder exclaimed. "I'm sorry Ryder. I was going to tell you, but you were busy. Shawn must have stolen Marshall's Pup-Pack," Snowflake replied. "Oh no, that isn't good. Marshall's going to need our help. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said before getting out his Pup-Pad, slid the side over, and pushed the red button. "PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder commanded before running into the building to get ready. All of the pup's tags glowed and repeated;'PAW Patrol to The Lookout!' "Ryder needs us!" the six pups exclaimed at the same time. The pups all ran to the elevator, but noticed Marshall wasn't coming. "I miss Marshall!" Skye and Snowflake said sadly, before they and the other pups group hugged. The elevator went up, the pups then stopped hugging, got into their uniforms, went up to the top control room, jumped out of the elevator and got into their positions. "PAW Patrol's ready for duty, Ryder sir!" Chase said. "Okay pups. Marshall needs our help. Shawn stole his pup-pack and is spraying him into rocks and other objects. We have to get Shawn to give back Marshall's pup-pack, and leave him alone," Ryder explained. Ryder then swiped his finger on hi pup-pad and clicked on Chase's symbol. "Chase, I'll need you ready with your net to catch Shawn so we can get him to stop spraying Marshall," Ryder said. "I'm ready to save our buddy! Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder swiped his pup-pad again until he got to Rocky's symbol, and clicked on it. "Rocky, I need you ready with supplies to help transport Marshall to his ambulance and drive him to Katie's place once he's save!" Ryder instructed. "Green means go!" Rocky replied back. Ryder then swiped the pup-pad again until he got to Snowflake's symbol. "Snowflake, I need you to help show us where Shawn and Marshall are. We have to find them fast!" Ryder told the husky pup. "I'll do it for my buddy Marshall! Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake exclaimed. Ryder then swiped his pup-pad a fourth time until he saw Skye's symbol and clicked on it. "Lastly, Skye, I need you ready with your helicopter in case we need to fly Marshall over to Katie's place. Hopefully, that won't be the case," Ryder said. "This pup's gotta fly!" Skye answered, using her catchphrase. "Everyone else, come with us to help save Marshall and give him support. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running over to the metal poll and sliding down it. The pups all then ran to the slide, slid down the slid to their vehicles, and after Ryder appeared on his ATV, they headed towards the forest. "Snowflake, lead the way!" Ryder said to Snowflake. "Okay Ryder. Everyone, follow me!" Snowflake said as she took the lead. The group then drove deep into the woods until they arrived where Shawn and Marshall were. Everyone jumped off of their vehicles, and ran over. Shawn, please stop- OW!" Marshall cried out as he was sprayed again and hit a big rock. "Marshall!" everyone cried out, worried for their Dalmatian friend. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 14: Marshall Confesses